Rin x Nitori
by Amelia Greydawn
Summary: Rin never thought of falling inlove with his Silvered hair Room mate until one day he did and they became boyfriends though it all went wrong by a mistake.
1. The Begging

Rin x Nitori

First of all this Fanfiction would be about Romance (Ovbiously xD) Anyways Yaoi Boy x Boy love let's begin ~.~ hope you guys enjoy it! It's my first one so yeah…

The beginning~

Nitori was on top of his bed just thinking about his red hair senpai. He knew he was never going to notice him but what if he did? Just thinking of that made him flustered.

"I'm back" He hear his senpai said "Oh welcome back~!" Rin went directly back to his bed after such a long day with Haru and Makoto. "How did it go Senpai? "Meh.. Let's say it went shitty…" Nitori frowned and look at him. "What's wrong?" "N-nothing…." "Then stop looking at me!" "Ahh Sorry!" Rin sigh and went to sleep, Nitori did the same. The moment he closed his eyes he felt something get on his bed! He opened his eyes and saw a muscular guys with red hair and shark teeth. "S-senpai? What are you doing here?" "Shh…" he kissed his neck and puts his hand under his shirt rubbing his body "S-senpai…" He let out a small moan and then his senpai french kissed him. He was confuse. Wasn't he inlove with Haru…? As he kept on playing with his boy he slowly kissed him back. He suddenly felt his senpai grab his…. "Senpai!"  
>Oi! Nitori!<br>"Huh?!" Oh just a dream? He thought to himself  
>"I'm trying to sleep you know!"<br>"Sorry Senapi"  
>"Whatever…"<br>He went back to sleep and so did his senpai. "I love you, senpai" Whispered Nitori.

The End ~.~


	2. I love you?

Rin x Nitori  
>Chapter 2<br>~Rin~

I woke up in the morning just to see my silver haired roommate. More like stalker but who knows… "He's still sleeping? Oi Nitori!" *Nnngh… " I heard he's moan and blushed…What a cute little moan…Wait… WHAT THE HELL RIN?! You don't like him! You like that Dolphin lover…. Atleast I thought I did….

"Nnngh…" Nitori rolls over and was about to fall of the bed  
>"Oi Nitori, Watch out!" I caught him in my arms in bridal style. It wasn't long before he woke up "Mmmh…? S-Senpai!" He blushed at me and got scared.<br>"What?, you were going to fall down!"  
>"Oh, well thanks but you can put me down now…"<p>

Mmh..? Oh yeah I forgot to put him down when I did we got ready to go school and went together.  
>"Nitori-Senpai!" Momotarou interuped as we walk<br>"Oh good morning" He smiles cheerfully as always… what a cute smile…Has he ever been that cute? I look at his smile while licking my lips.  
>"Would you go with me tonight at the pool?" Ask Momo<br>"Sure!" "Thanks Nitori-senpai!" he left running away.  
>"Tch" I had a serious face as I look at Momo<br>"Something wrong Senpai?"  
>"Huh?! Oh, no…"<br>"Alright" he smiled once again and left to his class.  
>~At night~<br>Nitori was preparing himself to go with Momo to the pool.  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"With Momo"  
>"…No…"<br>"Huh? Why not?  
>"It's too late…"<br>"So?"  
>It's closed!"<br>"Can we have the key please Rin-senpai?"  
>"No!"<br>we heard a few knocks on the door and when we opened it was Momo.  
>"Ready Senapi?" He said with a smile<br>"He isn't going anywhere"  
>"Huh? Como Rin-senpai let him go with me!"<br>…I kept on hearing Momo go on but I still refuse. He sigh  
>"We'll do it tomorrow…bye Nitori Senpai…." He left in a sad way "What are you doing Rin?!" I heard Nitori ask as I closed the door. "Rin….Rin?!" Since when do you call me Rin?!" I pushed him to the wall and kissed him as I closed my eyes.<p> 


	3. What's happening!

Rin x Nitori  
>Chapter 3<br>~Nitori~  
>I got shocked! Was this another of my dreams? Or rather a reality…? I blushed and kissed him back later on during the kiss I could feel his tounge going through my mouth. I broke the kiss and look at him<br>"S-senpai!"  
>"Yes?" he said while rubbing the back of my head<br>W-Why are you doing this…?  
>"..beacuas I love you…"<br>"I thought you loved Haru…."  
>"I did…but I gave up on him…"<br>We slowly started to kiss again and he laid in his bed putting me top of him he put my hand on his chest feeling his heart pumping a lot  
>"This is the way you make my heart feel…" "Ring!" We heard Rin's phone ring he sigh and answer<br>"Hey"

¨Rin…¨  
>That voice seemed familiar…. Oh yeah it was the Dolphin bitch!<br>¨Hey Haru what´s up?"  
>"I need help…"<br>"I'll help you tomorrow…"  
>"Thanks"<br>Rin hang up and looked at me  
>"Why are you so serious?... oh I get it you're jealous!"<br>"Huh? NO!" I hide my face with my hands very red  
>"It's okay… I always get jealous when people get to touchy with you…" I heard him wishpered in my ear as he kissed my neck and rub my back<br>"S-Senpai…" He took my shirt off and bite my ear with his shark teeth. I took his shirt off.  
>"You want some?" he said with a smirk as I nod… with that being said we had such a romantic night.<p> 


	4. I love you

Rin x Nitori  
>Chapter 4<br>~Rin~

After such a good night I saw my little silver hair lover next to me. I smiled and hugs him close to me.  
>"Nnngh…Senpai.." I heard his moan and blush. As I kissed his forehead he woke up<br>"Good Morning…" I said with a smile  
>"Huh? Oh…Good Morning Senpai!" He said with that cute little smile of his.<br>As we cuddle I look at the clock…7:56….What?! We're so late!  
>"Ai look at the time!"<br>"7:56?! Senpai let's get ready!"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

When we arrive at the pool I saw Momo get to close with Ai… hugging him….laughing with him… at that time I got out and went to him.  
>"Oi Momo"<br>"Yes Rin-Senpai?"  
>"My sister's here"<br>"W-Where?!" He looked around and left Ai alone  
>"What was that for?"<br>"For him to leave you alone…" I said playing with his hair smirking at him… I had such a tentetion of kissing him but he knew he could infront of everybody. Nitori smiled and I got kinda of turned on but… we couldn't just go to the dorm and have sex again! Plus Nitori was complaining about his butt hurting

this morning! When school finish I get over to I walked Nitori to our dorm. I told him I was going to see what Haru wanted. I knock on Haru's door and there wasn't no answer. I went through the back door and saw Haru cooking.  
>"Oi! You need me?" Haru saw me and nod. When he was done with everything he sat next to me and told me<br>"Makoto has been hanging around with Kisumi to much…"  
>"So…? You're jealous?"<br>He nods and tells me "Can you hang around with me and act like you're flirting with me infront of Makoto?"  
>I got shock and looked at him.<p>

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Well because… " I couldn't tell him me Ai were going out…they'll be so surprise they might even talk shit about me….  
>"so why not Rin?"<br>"Alright I'll do it…"  
>"Thanks…"<br>I went walking back to my dorm just to see Ai sleeping… We were going to have another fun night but he went to sleep! I saw a note on the table saying  
>"Sorry senpai I could fight back my sleep, I love you~" I smiled and got to his bed and slept with him. "I love you Ai…" I whispered<p> 


	5. Let's play a game

Rin x Nitori

Chapter 5

~Nitori~

I had woken up in the morning just to see my Senpai sleeping next to me. It was a beautiful satarday Morning, I saw my little shark teeth lover next to me sleeping. Why did he come to the dorm so late? Or maybe it was just me but I did start to suspect something…  
>"Mmmh Ai…" I heard him talk in his sleep. I got flustered and looked at him<br>"S-senpai.."  
>Zzz…he was deep asleep. I rather left him sleep for a while. I got this message.<br>From:Nagisa_Loves_Penguinsx3  
>To:DucksarecuteNitori(:<p>

Hey Aii-chan~ Do you want to go for icecream late in the after noon with Makoto , Haru and Rei3? We can try that new limon flavor! We'll see you then!

I sigh and smile going to the shower. All of a sudden I heard the door open.  
>"Senpai?" No answer. Then someone got in the shower with me! It was my Senpai.<br>"Senapi! Don't scared me like that…." He then hugged me from behide and kissed my neck.  
>"S-Senpai…"<br>"You owe me from yesterday you know!" I suddenly felt his penis getting close to my butt  
>"Senpai…" He then instert it in<br>"Senpai!" I moan blushing

After all of that we got changed and went to the icecream store. Nagisa and Rei where waiting for us there.  
>"Aiiiiii-chaaaaaaan!~" I heard Nagisa call me I waved at him and smiles as he waved back. They ran up to us and smile.<br>"Let's go Aii-chan"  
>"Okay." I said with a smile but then Rin hold my arm<br>"Senpai?"  
>"…Nothing…" he let go and walked in with me<br>"We're still waiting on Makoto and Haru"  
>"Where are they?" asked Rin<br>"Who knows…"  
>"Haru hurry up" We heard Makoto's voice as Haru was walking slowly to the store. As they both got in Haru went and hug Rin.<p>

.

WHAT THE FUCK?! What does he think he's doing hugging Rin like that?! Hasn't Rin told them we're going out?! The worst is that Rin hugged him back. I felt my heart broken… it's all that dolphin's bitch fault…. Makoto didn't have a problem he just kept on smiling and we all sat down on a booth waiting for our icecreams to come. We were all talking and then Nagisa came up with the stupidest question ever!  
>"Hey Rin and Ai-chan you know what's weird? That we are in relationships except you two guys!" He laugh with no care about our feelings and when I was about to tell them we were going out Rin interuped me<br>"It is weird but we'll be in relationships really soon!" I stayed quite and then we decide to go to the movies. Haru was getting to touchy with Rin while Makoto had not a care in the world  
>"Well Rin this game can be play by two too.." I thought with a smirk then I started to get touchy with Naigisa. "let's see how you like this senpai" –Smirk- <p>


	6. Jealousy! Please

Rin x Nitori  
>Chapter 6<br>~Rin~

I had been keeping an eye on Nitori while Haru flirt with me. Somehow I felt like Nagisa was getting too close to MY Nitori… I ignore it for a while but everytime Nagisa got close to him my blood boiled. Ugh Nitori why are you doing this to me right now?!

"Aii-chan!" I heard Nagisa's annoying voice called him  
>"Yes?" Naigisa hold his arms and there is where I slammed the table very hard and everyone stared at me.<br>"What's wrong Rin-chan?"  
>"Nothing Nagisa…"<br>"B-but…"  
>"It's NOTHING!"<br>"Alright…you don't have to yell at me!" ;-;  
>Nitori giggled and my seriousness turned into a smile. My Silvered hair lover had smile. He's so fucking cute… I felt like going to him and kiss him to show everyone he was mine but it was Embarrassing! I mean I have this tsundere personality and to show everyone I'm in love ugh no… Haru would probably would stop talking to me for sure also! But would that really matter?<p>

"Rin-chan!"  
>"Huh?!"<br>"We're going to the movies let's go!"  
>"Oh coming.."<p>

I walked behide everyone and kept an eye on Nitori while Haru was walking with me. Doesn't Makoto care? He's lover is hanging out with a person that used to like him… Maybe he doesn't like him anymore…. What I really wanted was to get him off my chest for good but I couldn't… I promise to helped him… When we arrived at the movies everybody got what they wanted and started to sit down.  
>"Nagisa you bought to many things…"<br>"I'm going to share them with Aii-chan."  
>"Alright then"<br>As soon as I heard him say that I went closer to Nitori. Nagisa would probably play the stupid Pockey Game with him and me not knowing so I have to be aware… I saw how Nagisa and Aii shared candies, popcorn ect  
>"Mmmh…" I heard Nagisa eat and also my Aii but then they both had hold hands as they were grabbing pocorn<br>"Haha look Aii!" Nitori laugh without a care in the world. I separated their hands.  
>"I want some…"<br>Nagisa smiled at me and Nitori just kept on watching the movie. When the movie had finished we all went back to our houses/dorms and when I got to the dorm with Haru he wanted me to kiss so he can practice us kissing in front of Makoto.  
>"Do we really have to do this?"<br>"Yes"  
>"Ugh fine" So then I did what he wanted.<p> 


	7. I hate you

Chapter 7

Sorry I didn´t upload the Chapter I was busy! w Anyways Here's a new one and thanks people who have been reading my Shit (Even though it's crappy xD)

~Nitori~

Nagisa droped me off and went with Rei to their house, they Said thery had "stuff to do" as I walk to my dorm I was about to go inside but then I saw Rin kissing with Haru? Or maybe it just me…I took a peek inside and look more. .. They were kissing…in that moment I felt my heart broken..I went crying to the restroom and couldn't stop crying. I couldn't believe it! I couldn't stop crying but then I looked at myself in the mirror and asked myself "Did he only use me?...Am I just a replacement for Haru?" I kept on crying and then thought that maybe I should just leave this stupid swim team and leave this country too…I kept on crying and thinking. "Okay I'm going to acted normal and all then I'll leave…I'll just have to get prepared…" I kept on crying and looked around and finally went out, at that moment I saw Haru leave and then Rin waved at me to go with him. I ran all the way to him and force a smile bu as soon as he close the door he kissed me really passionate I tried to get away but it was to difficult his rough lips were touching with my soft ones it just made it so amazingly good… I kissed him back and closed my eyes the next moring I had woken up naked next to him. "What have I done?" I asked myself disappointed I then looked at my red haired lover and smile. Maybe he did love me…WHAT THE HELL NITORI! He doesn't love you! He never did! He just used you …that moment I broke into tears  
>"Mmmh…" I heard Rin groan and then I stoped crying.<br>"Aii why are you crying?" He sat up and hugged me tightly  
>"N-no reason..!" I blushed a lot and looked at him smiling. He smiled back and said okay. He then got up and looked at the clock.<br>"Wow. 10:35 already? We should get up and go do something today." He said with a smile  
>"Sure Senpai, but what?"<br>"Mmmh… I don't know… what about me and you going to the carnival?"  
>"S-sure!" I smile big. I loved the carnival just ever so much!<br>"Shall we invite Nagisa and the others?"  
>"Sure"<br>"You texted them then I'm off to the shower. I'll be waiting for you"  
>I nod and got my phone.<br>"Also…"  
>"Yes?"<br>"I fucking love you" With that he left.  
>I blushed alot<p> 


	8. Odd

I´m going to start naming the Chapters 7u7 Sorry I deleted the story… my brother were teasing me that they were going t oread it and then I told them it was Yaoi so I had to earse them…BUt don´t worry I reupload them! So thanks people for reading this I really appreciated. Also when I upload them I saw that I had 164 then I deleted it in and reuploaded them and now I have 101 Views…WOW! Thanks xD Well let's start *-*

Chapter 8

Odd.  
>Rin<p>

I was waiting for my Aii to get in the shower with me so I started taking my cloth off but then he came in I didn't mind but then started getting nude infront of me! What happen to him? He was ussaly shy so why is he taking it off so suddenly? Anyways I enjoyed it. It was so sexy! Hehe I hugged him from behide and smile.  
>"Oh my Aii…~"<br>"S-senpai?"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"What are you doing?"  
>"Hugging my cute duck!~"<br>He got red and I just smirk  
>After all of that we got out and got dressed Momo and sosuke were waiting for us outside so was Haru and everybody else. Sosuke was still complaing about us switching dorms again but I didn't care since I was with Aii. Haru ran to hug me then I turn to look at Aii and just saw that he had roll his eyes and walked to Nagisa. I hope he doesn't try to make me jealous with agisa today…<p>

"Let's go guys!" Yelled Nagisa  
>"Oi Nagisa don't yell!" My cute Duckling said<br>"Well we're a huge group so why not scream?"  
>"we're only 9…"<br>"9?!"  
>"Shhh!" Aii Laugh and we all laugh too. We then went for Icecream and saw Kisumi there.<br>"Makoto!" He said  
>"Oh hey Kisumi!" they Fist pump and the I saw Haru, he had put an arm around me<br>"Want to come with us to the Carnival?"  
>"Sure, Let me just drop off my things and I'll be with you guys okay?"<br>"Sure thing!" Makoto then looked at Haru and smiled, Haru rolled his eyes and walked away

At the carnival

Nitori Senpai!"  
>"Yes Momo?"<br>"Can you give this to Gou-san for me?"  
>"A teddy bear? Why don't YOU give it to her"<br>"Because…You know what? Give that back I'm going to give it to her myself!"  
>"Haha" Aii smile and I just licked my lips<br>"Guys let's get on that one!" Nagisa Pointed at the Sizzler And Pharaoh's Fury everybody agreed except Rei he was scared yet he ended up getting on it with Nagisa So it went like this  
>Me and my Aii<br>Makoto with Haru  
>Sosuke with Kisumi<br>At last my sister and Momo. As the ride started it was cool then I could feel Aii holding my hand tightly I looked away and looked at Haru. Makoto was hugging him because he was scared. I smile cause I knew they would come together again. When we got off we went to rides such as Mody Dick, The slich shot, The fun house, The Haunted House,The Mirror House, the Rollor Coaster and more at the end we got in the Ferris wheel. It was beautiful. We go to see the stars and everything! When we all left we went to our Dorms/Houses  
>"Rin…"<br>"What?"  
>"look.." He said pointing at Makoto and Kisumi hugging<br>"So?"  
>"this is the right time to kiss!"<br>"… Do we have to?"  
>"Yes, Now!"<br>He grabbed me by the neck, closed his eyes and kiss me. When Makoto saw us he got surprise and started to cry. He ran away and then Haru went up to Kisumi.  
>"I hope you feel better Haru."<br>"It's all your fault Kisumi!"  
>"He was trying to help me confess to someone!"<br>"…!" He then went chasing after him I laughed and turned around to go to my dorm but at the door I saw Nitori surprise with his eyes filled with tears  
>"Aii it's not what you think!" He left running away and I chased after him I went to our dorm to him on the floor crying<br>"Aii…" I put a hand on his back  
>"Leave me alone!" He yelled as he pushed my hand away<br>"I'm sorry…"  
>"Really? Just Sorry? Why don't you just go kiss with Haru?!"<br>"Shh people might hear us!"  
>"So?! I don't care! Let them listen! Let them know how much of a Dick you are!"<br>I got angry and told him  
>"Oh so now I'm the dick huh?! Why don't you tell them how YOU Flirt with Nagisa without a care in the world"<br>"What are you talking about?!"  
>"Oh now you don't know right?"<br>"You're just one nasty piece of jealousy!"  
>"That's it I'm going over to my Sister's!"<p> 


	9. See you guys!

Chapter 9  
>Nitori<br>See you guys~  
>(While reading the messege part of Rin and the airport part of Rin too listen to Kioku From Yosuga no Sora Soundtrack. It'll suit to the reading! xD)<p>

I slammed the door crying and started packing everything in my suit case I even got a dictionary and an audio microphone to know how to say things in Japanese to English. I put absoultly everything in and also the tickets for the Air plane. I decided to go to New York. I then went to Rin's bed and cried myself to sleep.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

9:00 I had woken up and saw a text from Nagisa and decide to text him and all the others back. I told them everything that had happen and how I was going to solve it

To:Nagisa_LovesPinguins

ReiButterflyRyugazaki  
>MakotoOMGWHALES!<br>MomoSeaOtor  
>Goulovesmuscusles<br>SosukeYamazaki  
>From:DucksareCuteNitori(:<p>

Hey guys. So did you know that Rin cheated on me with Haru? Well Me and Rin were going out but he then Kissed Haru 2 times in my face so yesterday we got into this huge agruement and so right now he's at Gou's. I decide to leave to New York to get away from all this don't worry I'll surely be back!

Your Friend Nitori~(:  
>With that I send a new one to Rin Saying<p>

To:RinSharkboyMatsuoka3:

Hey,Senpai I hope you live happy without me. I knew from the begging that I was just a replacement for Haru but did I listen? No. I'm such an idiot for letting people like you into my life…people who just see me as a replacement. The first time I saw you guys kiss was horrible! Remember the time when we came from the movies? Yeah sorry but I saw you guys kissing…That's when I gave up on you ever loving me…Wait did I apologize? Why AM I APOLOGIZING?! You're the one that needs to do that! Not me! Also why didn't you hold my hand in the dates we had with Nagisa and the others?! Were you emmbarse of me? Of our relationship?! Well guess what? You should be Emmbarse of what you did to me. Well just wanted to say that I hope your happy. I always wanted to see my senpai happy. Bye  
>Nitori<p>

I then left to the door just to see Momo and Sosuke there waving at me. Momo hugged me tightly and Sosuke fist bump me. Oddly he was next to kisumi holding hands. Were they going out? Kisumi and Sosuke? I did know they knew eachother from grade school but I never knew they had crushes on each other. Well we all talked and everything and then they gave me a ride to the airport.  
>"Thanks guys. I really Appriciated"<br>"Anytime Nitori…" I hear sosuke said with a smile  
>"Nitori Senpai!" Momo hugged me crying<br>"Yamatte Momo" I said with a smile  
>"I'm going to miss you!"<br>"Me too… bye" I then left I walked inside and saw everybody else except Rin. I frowned and then Smile as I ran into them. Makoto then explained to me

"Rin never cheated on you….Rin was helping Haru because Haru was jelous of me and Kisumi hanging around too much but I was actually helping Kisumi get together with sosuke" Haru nodded and then I got shock.  
>Was it real?<p>

"Aii-chan don't go!" I hear Nagisa whine while hugging me  
>"Sorry Nagisa…I just need to cool off…I can't cool off here while still seeing Rin's face."<br>"Okay I understand…But we will still stay in contact right?"  
>"Of course!" I said with a smile then he burst into tears<p>

"ALL PASSANGER THAT ARE IN PLANE TO NEW YORK WILL BE LEAVING SOON PLEASE GET A BOARED"

"Well that's my fly bye guys…" I ran backwards waving goodbye to them then go in the plane. I saw how they waved back and as soon as I got in I saw Rin running fastly in looking aroud like a maniac looking for me  
>"Aii? Where my Aii?!"<br>"Rin he's leaving…"  
>"What?! NO!" He ran up to the window looking at my plane crying<br>"Let me go with him!" He yelled as Makoto and Sosuke hold him back. I then notice we were 700 feet high and I burst into tears "I love you Rin-Senpai…" I wishpered crying a lot.


	10. Don't go!

Chapter 10  
>Don´t go!<br>Rin~

I was crying just by looking at that plane leave and this idiots holding on to me

"Let me go!" I yelled crying as I tried to let loose  
>"Rin stop!" I head Sosuke yelled at me<br>As soon as we all saw the plane no longer there the let me go my Duckling… if only I had taken care of you more….If only I have appreciated you more…I was left there in my knees crying

3 weeks later  
>"Keep on moving!" I yelled to the swim too as they tried to relax<br>"Sheesh calm down Matsouka…" I heard a familiar voice behide me it was no other than Seijuro

"Seijuro?! What are you doing here?"  
>"checking how my old team is doing, checking how the captin treats them…it's seems you're too grumpy! Oh wait that's your everyday expression!" He laughs<br>"Haha funny!" -.-  
>"Nii-chan! What are you doing here?"<br>"Well why not?"  
>They kept on talking and then I got a message<p>

From:Nagisa_LovesPinguins  
>To:RinSharkboyMatsouka<p>

Oi Rin-chan! How are you doing? So like we all want to go to dorm can we?! Preety please! We want to watch a scary movie so what do you say?

Ugh…Yeahso I can see you guys cuddling with your lovers and Me without my duckling? No…I teared up alittle then answered

From:RinSharkboyMatsouka  
>To:Naigsa_LovesPinguins<p>

I guess so…but remember my dorm isn't big so just invite a few and I've been doing well thanks for asking… as soon as I press sent I get a new message from Haru apologizing. He has been apologizing all these day…  
>"Geez…"<br>I answered back saying it was alright but in reality it wasn't I miss my duckling so fucking much I might even go to New York for him…Everytime my jealouy problems striked again. I always think he's with someone else… but then again he's too clumsy for someone to fall inlove…wait clumsy+Short=Adorableness which mean people might love him! I got mad and yelled  
>"I hate you Society!" Everybody turn to look at me and question themselves what was wrong with the captin. -.- Sheesh people are such assholes….<p>

At my dorm~

I heard a knock on my door and then I figured it was Nagisa with the others but as sson as I open it was my lover. The love of my life. My everything He had finally come back! *I hugged him really tightly and kissed him all over Then I heard more knocks in the door. That moment I opened my eyes and saw that everyione was waiting  
>"Rin-chan are you there?!" I heard Nagisa<br>"I'm coming!" Iopen the door and saw  
>Haru with Makoto<br>Rei and Nagisa  
>Kisumi with Sosuke?! What?!<br>and Gou with Momo 

"I thought you said a few people"  
>"We are!" He said as I sigh and let everybody in. I laid in my bed and they all watch the movie.<br>After a few hours I heard Nagisa Called me.  
>"Oi Rin-chan!"<br>"Mmmh…? What?!"  
>"Nitori called…"<br>"What?! When?!"  
>"A while ago but we told him you were asleep so he said that he didn't want to wake you up."<br>"What the fuck!" I was about to punch Nagisa but then I let a sigh….  
>"I hate my life.."<br>"He said he'll come later on…Well bye Rin-chan"  
>Everybody left and When I closed the door I went to my bed and cried all night. "My Aii…"<p> 


	11. A new begging

(So I was like listening to music the other day and as I read the lyrics it when I read the lyrics I'm like Hey this song really fits my fanfiction. So they're names are

On/Off Hajimaru no wa Sayonara  
>A day to remember If it means a lot to you<p>

So what do you think guys? Have any songs that relate to my fanfictions? If you do send me the link!~

Thanks! Okay let's start!~ )

Rin x Nitori  
>A new begging<br>Nitori Chapter 11

I sighs and then this girl with perfect blue hair green shiny eyes and white skin came up to me.

"Hey, do you know where the blue shell apartments are at?"  
>She was talking pure English how was I Suppose to know?!<p>

"Huh?"  
>"Oh umm" She then began talking Japanese<p>

"Do you know where Blue shell Apartments are at?"  
>"Oh yes! I'm going to them right now!"<br>"Really?"  
>"Mhm!~" I noded and saw how she extend her arm to shake my hand<br>"My name is Ivana Sterling. Nice to meet you!" She said with a smile  
>"My name is N-nitori Aiichirou. N-nice to meet you too…" I said as I shake her hand. She then gave me a beautiful smile and ask me if we could be buddies, I quickly accepted and we walked all the ways to the apartments talking of our different likes. After a couple of weeks we knew each other well and trust each other, yet it was odd that she always hugged me and kiss my cheek… Ring! My phone rang<br>"Moshi Moshi?"  
>"Aii-chan!"<br>"Nagisa! How are you doing?"  
>"I'm doing well how about you?"<br>"So far so good. Though do you know how to get shoulder pain heal?"  
>"Why?"<br>"I've been going to the gym lately…" I said while I open the fridge and check out a snack but there were none  
>"Whoo! Aii-chan!"<br>"S-shut up!"  
>"So… have you found any girls around?"<br>"Not really..only my roommate. She's a girl and it's odd since she's always hugging me and giving me kisses on my cheek!"  
>"Mmmh…Sounds like love! Why are you cheating on Rin-chan?!"<br>"Etto…M-me and him are over now! I said and looked at the cookies ontop of the fridge  
>"Mmmh….Well when are you coming back?"<br>"I don't know..when Ivana wants to go meet you guys.."  
>"Ivana?"<br>"My roommate"  
>"Ohh…."<br>"Yeah…Hey I got taller… atleast I think."  
>"Send me a picture!"<br>"Alright!"  
>"Well bye! I'll be waiting for that picture!"<br>I smile and hang up that's when Ivana open the door and got in  
>"Hey Nitori"<br>"Hello…"  
>"what's wrong?" She hugged me and gave me my kiss on the cheek<br>"Mmmh…" I made a duck face and looked at the cookies  
>"Oh alright get them!" She said and make a duck face too<br>She's so pretty but I missed my senpai more…

I was sleeping then something crawled into my bed I open my eyes it was Rin I smiled but then rubed my eyes and it was Ivana  
>"I-Ivana What are you doing?!"<br>"Gome but please can I sleep with you?"  
>"Why?"<p>

"There's like a huge roach in my wall!"  
>"Alright then" I said with a smile and she then hugged me<p>

"Good night…" I kissed her fore head and smile thinking it was Rin.  
>She smiled in her sleep and in the morning I got a text from Nagisa<p>

From:Nagisa_LovesPinguins(:  
>To:Ducks AreCuteNitori<br>Hey Aii-chan have you talk to you hat so called "ROOMATE" about coming over? Please do we're all excited to see you! Texted me back anytime! Bye!

From:DucksAreCuteNitori  
>To:Nagisa_LovesPinguins(:<br>I haven't talked about it with her but I will later I'll inform you! Later~ (:  
>I sighed and then saw Ivana sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up but I had to.<br>"Ivana…Ivana…Oi! "  
>"Nnngh..what?"<br>"Wake up we have to talk.."  
>"A-about?" She woke up and looked at me<br>"My friends want me to go vist and I already told them about you so Do you want to go?"  
>"Umm I'll think about…I also want to tell you something.."<br>"What is it?"  
>"I…I love you…"<br>I got shocked the last time I heard that was from Rin's Lips….  
>"I-I…"<br>"It's okay if you don't love me but…"

"But…?"  
>"Would you like to go out with me?"<br>"I'll think about it…"  
>It was so akward! We were there alone all red and then she went back to sleep. I sighed and smiled after a few weeks we were going out and we were ready to go back with the others!<p> 


	12. Welcome back!

We're looking at the second year Nitori now okay? X3 Thank you. :

Chapter 12  
>Welcome back!...?<br>Rin

I heard loud knocks on my door  
>"Ugh what?!"<br>"Rin-chan hurry it's mportant!"  
>"Nagisa can't you tell me later?"<br>"It's about Nitori!" I quickly open the door  
>"What is it?"<br>"He….Is…Coming back…." I heard him say while breathing heavily.  
>"R-really?! When?! Tell me!"<br>"When we leave for thanks giving vacations. Which will be this Friday…"  
>I got excited and made the biggest smile, I mean my duckling coming back who wouldn't be excited for their lover coming back, right?! After Nagisa left I had gone to bed happy of life and ready for Friday.<p>

Friday Morning I got up and did my morning Sheduele Which was  
>Take a shower<br>Change to my best outfit  
>And eat breakfast.<br>When I was done I went to the airport where Nagisa and the others where waiting for me.  
>"Hey Rin what's wrong?" ask Haru<br>"Why?"  
>"You're all smiling"<br>"Well…."I got red and turned around  
>they all laugh<br>"Shut up!"

THE PLANE FROM NEW YORK TO JAPAN HAS ARRIVED  
>I got excited and looked as the passengers got off.<br>Where is he? Everybody was looking around then Nagisa Scream  
>"There!" He ran up to this silvered haired boy with ocean blue eyes but somehow as tall as me…It didn't really matter because he was stil mine. When I was about to go run up to him and kiss him but a girl was holding his hand that's when I felt guilt and sorrow and jealousy. Like what the fuck? Well it doesn't matter I'm going to him. I don't care what she thinks I went running to him and kissed him. He seemed shocked but kissed me back. Everybody got shocked and the girl brust into tears. She then left crying that moment Ai broke the kiss and ran up to her<br>"Ivana!"  
>I turned to look at everybody who were with their eyes wide open<br>"Did you just kiss Nitori?"  
>"Yes, Why?"<br>"Why would you do that?"  
>"Because I love him" I told Haru<br>"Aww kawaii!" Makoto said smiling  
>"S-shut up!"<br>Watching Nitori ran after her broke my heart.  
>After all of this We went back to our houses that's when Nagisa invite us all to his house for a slumber party! More like a welcome back party but nobody really cared. When I got there everybody was there except Ai and that girl.<br>"You finally came Rin-chan!  
>¨Yeah yeah whatever¨I said alittle mad from the airport accident then Aii came with the girl in a blue dress and a white flower crown<br>¨1..2…3

¨WELCOME BACK NITORI!

Everybody yelled as Nitori smile and the girl just kissed his cheek infront of me! She did that on purpose… after all of that we decided to play Truth or Dare

"I'll start" Said Nagisa as he pressed dare on his phone the dare message said  
>take your shirt of and continue to play like that for the next 3 turns.<br>"That's unfair!" He said taking his shirt off and everybody laugh  
>"You're next Aii-chan!"<br>"I told you to stop calling me like that" He said smiling and pressing dare  
>Kiss the person infront of you.<br>Nitori looked up to me and blushed, he lean to me and gave me a kiss. ….!  
>I could see the girl's face as everybody whooed at us . I could see how Nitori's face got red and the girl was all pissed off.<br>"Ivana, what about you?"  
>"Umm well…Dare!"<br>KISS THE TALLEST PERON IN THE ROOM  
>The tallest one here was Makoto…She's dead….As she got up and kissed Makoto in the cheek Haru saw her in hatred. Makoto just smile and giggle.<br>"Why are you all giggling about?!"  
>"Gome gome it's just a game Haru calm down…."<br>Haru then kissed him in the mouth and got him closed to him  
>"Nitori…"<br>"Yes Ivana?"  
>"Can we talk in private?"<br>"Umm sure.."  
>Watching them leave I said<br>"I'm going to the bathroom…." I followed them and heard their conversation.  
>"I think I don't fit in here…I feel like everybody hates me…" "Everybody does! I though<br>"Now now don't say that is just that Haru is a jealous type. Don't worry! Everybody likes you!"  
>"You think?"<br>"Of course! Hehe."  
>She grabed him by the neck and kissed him! What the fuck is wrong with her?! He's mine only mine….They soon opened the door and saw me.<br>"Senpai, What are you doing here?" Awww he's cute little voice…I remember how he used to moan…  
>"Senpai?"<br>"Huh? What?!"  
>"Uhh… What are you doing here…?"<br>"Oh don't worry Aii he's was being a snitch and listening to our conversation."  
>"Not even! I was going to the fucking bathroom! I can't even go to the bathroom because I'm already a snitch? Fucking idiot…and who are you to call him Aii?!"<br>"He's girlfriend and don't you dare call me idiot again you asshole!"  
>"What?!" I grabbed her by the collar and looked at her madly.<br>"Rin stop!" Makoto was holding me back.  
>"Leave me alone! That fucking witch!"<br>"Aii Let's leave!"

Aii looked at me and sigh "Okay…" he said leading to the door. Makoto then stoped helding me and went back to the others. But why…Why...? Why does he have to listen to her and not his senpai? Whay can we go back to our own romance…? I cried and left to my dorm. My Aii…


	13. These feelings

Rin x Nitori  
>Chapter 13<br>These feelings…  
>Nitori<br>I sigh and kept on walking as Ivana looked at me  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"You acted kinda of rude you know…"  
>"Yeah and I guess listening to converstation isn't"<br>"He was going to the bathroom…."  
>"Typical of you. Always defending you what so called senpai" She said in an annoying voice<br>"And what about you? Typical of you juding people by their looks!"  
>"Nitori Aichirou! I can't believe you think those awful things!"<br>"Well it's true!"  
>"Hmhp!" She left quckly to the house and left me behide. Lucky me I was infront of the Samezuka School. I went inside and went to Momo<p>

"Hey who are you to—Nitori-Senpai!" He then hugged me for what seemed like eternality. After along talk I saw my Guitar there. What was it doing there? Oh I forgot when I left to New York… I got and smile "Well thanks Momo…bye" "Bye Senpai!"  
>I left and then went passed the Janitor's room. The door was semi open and when I peeked alitttle Sosuke and Kisumi were making out! I smile and went to my "Secret place" Which was a tree near the our old captin now belonging to senpai. I smile and sat under the tree and started to play my favorite melody. Which was Luz y Cielo from Mestis. As I played the sad tune someone woke up angry and went over to me<br>"Hey you idiot you know what time it is?! " The redhair yelled then looked at me surprise  
>"Aii?"<br>"S-sorry senpai did I wake you up?"  
>"Yeah..! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with that lousy girl?"<br>"Ahh you mean Ivana?" I said Scratching the back of my neck and smiling  
>"Yeah that witch.."<br>"Well I got into a fight on our way to the apartments so…I decide to be alone for a while.."  
>"….Are you planning on going back?"<br>"I'm…I'm not sure…."  
>"You can stay with me if you want…"<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah…"<p>

I smiled and noded as I stood up. Senapi then lead the way.  
>"Thank you senpai…" I put my guitar next to the door and saw that there was only on bed.<br>"S-senpai?"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"There's only one bed…"  
>"I know" He said while putting a pillow and a bed sheet on the floor. "I'm sleeping on the floor."<br>"What?! No senpai I can't do this to—"  
>"Just shut up and go to sleep…"<br>I nodded and laid on his bed ahh it's smelled just like him~ It sure bring memories…  
>It' was like 3 am and I saw lightings and thunders! It was abit creepy….Creepy?! Yeah right Nitori it was horrifying! I started to cry alittle and then senpai heard me<br>"Hey Aii are you okay?"  
>"Y-yeah.." He then hugged me from behide and looked at me.<br>"Don't worry. I'll always protect you and be there with you." He then kissed me! I blushed and kissed him back. Next thing I know we where both shirtless and making out. I couldn't stop kissing him. I wanted to stay like this forever! With my senpai kissing me! His hand was going everywhere on my body. It was crazy! I wasn't scared anymore….Rin wrapped his arms around me and smiling.  
>"Aii,I'm sorry…"<br>"For what?"  
>"….cheating on you…"<br>"…..Senpai…..don't worry….I was thinking about about and I know what happened…You were just trying to help Haruka-senpai….."  
>"….Then why did you leave me…?"<br>"Well I couldn't do anything else… I already had my ticket and everything." I said with a smile  
>"…Yeah…tell me one thing though…."<br>"Yes?"  
>"Do you truly love Ifana?"<br>"You mean Ivana?"  
>"Yeah whatever that witch."<br>"…well…I….don't…"I said with a sigh and looked to my left  
>"Then why are you with her?"<br>"She asked me out and I couldn't say no…"  
>"You should've said no…tch" He whispered as I giggled<p>

"I felt bad for her…she loved me and well everybody deserves to be loved…."  
>"So we can't be back together again?"<br>"Of course we can senpai! Just wait!" he smiled and began to kiss me again. Next thing I know I was moaning silently. The next morning we were both naked.


	14. Yours Forever

Sorry For not uploading anything…my computer was not doing so well so it was being fixed. Anyways thanks guys for reading my stories I really appreciated.

Chapter 14  
>Rin<br>Yours Forever

I had woken up and Nitori was no where to be found. I stood up and looked for him but then I hears some humming in the shower. I smiled and opened it and saw Aii showering.

"Good morning…" I got in the shower with him and he then turned to me smiling. We then starting to kiss.

After showering he had to leave. Unfortantely the witch was waiting for him. He said she sounded "worried" Which in my mind was bullshit. I let him go and went to the pool to see how everybody was going. It seemed everybody was doing well. I could finally relax, especially of what Aii told me last night…

~Flash back~  
>"So we can be back together?"<br>"Sure senpai! Just wait!"  
>~End~<br>Oi Matsuoka! I heard someone yelled. I opened my eyes and saw Sousuke. We started talking but I then felt like if someone was stalking us… it was so creepy I turned to see the window but no one was there. I ignored it and kept on talking. After school I went over to Aii's but he wasn't there. When I turned around I saw The witch and the kawaii duckling holding hands. I could feel how my eye twich.  
>"Can we help you in something, Mr. Matuoka?"<br>"None of your concern - whoops sorry , Aii let's go"  
>"Hmhp Aii you're staying here,"<br>"Etto…I..umm…"  
>"Rin Matsuoka, I know he was with you yesterday so let him be with me today."<br>"Ivana Sterling, the fact that you were with him in the whole morning and the whole afternoon really seems selfish of you."  
>"Well Rin, I have to be selfish. Since he's MY boyfriend!"<br>Those words cut my heart open  
>"Tch…Aii "ll be waiting for you tomorrow…."<br>"Sorry tomorrow we're leaving back to New York."  
>"W-what?!"<br>"It's not like that senpai—"  
>"Of course it is, we're leaving to study over there and probably get married!"<br>"Ivana cut it out!"  
>"Ahh don't worry Aii…She doesn't know how much sex we had yesterday….Infact I think you got better than last time." I said with a smirk and left walking like a badass as I heard Ivana slam the door and leaving Aii outside.<br>"Let's go Aii." I turned to him and picked him up taking him in a piggy ride back like he always love to. When we arrived at a Dinner We order and then the announcer started talking  
>"Who ever sings a song we'll have their meal for free!~"<br>I got up and smiled at Aii.  
>"Here's to my cute duckling…." I began to see<br>~Lyrics~

Hush don't be so. Please don't be ridiculous

I'm all you need; I can give you finer things

In my heart you'll find the truth,

all I want is to be close to you, close to you

All this time you've wanted more, can't you see

I'm what your looking for, looking for

I, I won't give up on you, I, I need you to trust in me

I gave you love, all that I had, please don't forget me

I am yours forever

You've been so lost, everything you had is gone

I'd change it all, can't you see you're truly loved?

Give me all you got, give me everything, don't run away

Never looking back, moving on to the way things ought to be

In my heart you'll find the truth,

All I want is to be close to you, close to you

I, I won't give up on you, I, I need you to trust in me

I gave you love, all that I had, please don't forget me

I am yours forever

In my heart you'll find the truth,

All I want is to be close to you, close to you

I, I won't give up on you, I, I need you to trust in me

I gave you love, all that I had, please don't forget me

I am yours forever

I am the answer, I'm yours forever.

I am the answer, the answer

I heard how everybody started to clap and Aii almost teared up.  
>I smiled as we enjoyed our free meal.<p> 


	15. Ouch

Hey guys it's been a long time since chapter so here's a new chapter!~

Ouch  
>Chapter 15<br>Nitori

As Rin took me back to my house we talked about everything we liked, when we arrived he gave me a lomg goodbye kiss and waved as he left. Not long as I enter Ivana was asleep in the bed. I gave her her kiss on the forehead and left to the couch to sleep the next morning I woke up and Ivana was smirking.  
>"Mmmh…?"<br>"Good Morning Aii"  
>"Good Moring…Is something wrong…?"<br>"No but how would you take it if I..Showed you something?" She said swiping down her facebook newsfeed where she showed me a picture of Haru and Rin Kissing we couldn't see anything but the top of their heads and Rin's hands touching Haru's cheeks. I stood frozen and took a look again. I just couldn't believe it…was it really him..?After what happened last night..? I kept froze looking down just thinking..  
>"Not so mature of him huh?...After taking you last night and singing to you and all that fake crap isn't enough Aii…? Haven't you had enough..?Why do you look at the one who really loves you? Me. I love you." He words cut me opened and I looked up to her<br>"…you're right….." I stood up and she hugged me. I did the same and then we both kissed after all she was the only one by my side…right…? ….Nobody mattered anymore. Only us…  
>"Get up and dress we're going to the mall!" She said with her smile then she left to the shower while I slowly walked down the hall of the bedrooms. I just couldn't believe it…was it really real…? I was thinking while dressing until I realize that my shirt had gotten shorter. It was odd the last time I wore it it fit perfectly! Oh well then I need to look for new clothing.<br>~At the Mall~  
>Me and Ivana wehere having an awesome time laughing holding hands trying on cloth. Ivana had just gotten a Totoro dress and she looked so adorable in it! I then tried this Iron Maiden shirt it fit perfectly! Then after that we went and ate pizza it was just so cool. I didn't even think of Rin until I saw this man giving his girlfriend a piggy ride back at that moment I had a flashback of all the times he gave me a piggy ride and then again I stood frozen looking down<br>"What's the matter? Is there something wrong with the pizza?" She looked down on it the she looked at me with a disappointed face  
>"Oh it's nothing" I said putting a fake smile and continue to eat. When the day was almost over me and Ivana went to a close hill and watch the sunset while eating icecream<br>"Did you have fun?"  
>"Yeah..I haven't had this much fun for a long time. Thank you." She smiled.<br>"You seemed alittle off though… What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"Come one please..?"  
>"well Is it bad to still hope that that special someone still loves you…? That you believe in him or her? You don't hate them you're just dissappointed because they turned out to be everything they said they'll never be."<br>"Nitori… you have to understand that people always leave… they're just a fainted memory…when you realize it you're back to where you started…back to strangers…"  
>I smiled and hugged her close.<p>

(Sorry if it was short! :c


End file.
